Saving Riddle
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: You may not know her or her story, but both are pretty important. The night of Albus Dumbledore's death, Alaina Evans was sent back in time to stop Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort. She was to befriend him, lead him away from the Dark Arts. Sounds simple, right? Well, it was anything but. Tom was vile, cunning, and, above all, evil. Can she change everyone's fate...?
1. A Word with Dumbledore (1)

March 30, 1997

Alaina's P.O.V

Sitting in Potions class hearing Slughorn drag on and on about the 'importance of stirring a potion the correct number of times' was getting to be very boring very quickly. I mean, at least when Snape taught us, he kept us awake with nagging and criticism. Which, by the way, was very rude, but anything is better than this.

Letting myself fall deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, Sluggy's old light voice became nothing but a blur, along with everything else in the room.

As I was about to let the blackness take over, a loud knocking sound came from Slughorn's thick, old, mahogany door causing my head to shoot up so fast I got dizzy.

He walked to the door, his plump figure making it take longer than a normal person, and, finally, he opened it.

"Oh Minerva! How delightful it is too see you! Have you stopped for a quick chat or a biscuit?" Slughorn's enthusiastic voice rang out, making many of us students flinch. You see, being the new teacher of the year and teaching in the dungeons, Ole' Sluggy didn't get many visitors.

"Not today, Horace. Professor Dumbledore asked me to deliver one of your students to him." Her voice was hard, but you could tell that she was just as tired of everything as everyone else. The war had taken its toll on all of us, whether you are a Muggle, Muggle-born, like me, Half-blood, or Pure-blood. Voldemort's return changed everything. I know from first-hand experience.

During the summer after fourth year, the year of Voldemort's return, I had went to spend time with my Pure-blood friend, Kinsley, and her twin brother, Christopher. When I had returned home, I walked in on a terrible sight. My mother, father, sister, and brother were dead. They were muggles. They had no way to defend themselves against Voldemort and his crew of cowards. They didn't attack when a I was there because, and I promise this, I may have gone down, but I would've taken more than a few with me.

"He needs Alaina Evans." McGonagall's voice rang, loud and clear. My head snapped up. Looking around, I realized everyone was staring at me.

I quickly got up from my seat, threw my books, ink, and quills in my bag, and made my way to the door as fast as possible.

As I walked into the hallway, the thick door slammed shut, making my jump. I wondered why Professor Dumbledore wants to see me. Professor McGonagall looked at me, for once letting her tough exterior fade.

"Ms. Evans, I am sure you know where Professor Dumbledore's room is. Also, he is having a fascination with the Muggle candy Airheads." She smiled kindly at me and walked away.

I knew what that meant. It was code for his password.

Walking down the ancient looking hallways, I took notice of how beautiful everything was. I remember the first time I came to this castle. Being eleven years old and raised in a family without magic, at the time, I thought I was in a fairytale! I didn't realize until later that every good thing has a dark side.

As I walked past the hallway where everyone first discovered Mrs. Norris, I remembered the horror I was put through that year. Every Slytherin I passed would whisper, "You're next, Mudblood filth!"

It was shocking to me then that people would torment you and kill you over something you couldn't control. I didn't realize until later how much more there was to it. Apparently, those certain wizards and witches wanted to "purify" the magical world.

Not looking where I was going, I bumped into a hard chest and fell flat on my bum.

"Watch where you are going you filthy little Mudblood!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'd rather be a Mudblood than a puppet for a psychotic murdering asshole!" I was tired of shit from these stuck-up, ignorant, must-have-a-stick-shoved-up-their-ass, Pure-bloods.

Draco looked at me for a minute in shock and suddenly he looked guilty. He quickly turned away and ran off to where the Room of Requirement was.

What the hell is up with him?

Usually he would yell back and insult me until I cried. This time, he looked like he was the one about to cry…

I busted out laughing. He didn't know hardship or suffering! The most he has probably ever had to suffer was probably choosing which Muggle family to kill. No matter what it is he is upset about, I don't think I could ever feel sorry for him. He, like his whole family, is a monster.

Seeing Dumbledore's Phoenix entrance, I made my way to it and said "Airhead".

The Phoenix began spinning until it revealed a staircase. I hopped on one of steps and let it take me down to his office.

"Professor Dumbledore…?" I called out in his big office.

"Ah yes, Alaina. How good it is to see you. You may have wondered why I summoned you here. Am I correct?" He asked, looking at my through his half-moon glasses. His eyes sparkling, literally.

"Yes, Professor I was." I answered truthfully.

"Well, Ms. Alaina, you have to promise that whatever is about to be said in this room will never leave this room. I have no doubt that you will not tell, but this is just a precaution."

I have only ever seen Dumbledore so serious once, and that was when he had come to my house to help me.

"I...I promise." I stuttered quickly but surely.

"Good, now I am about to tell you something only two people, Professor Snape and myself, know. As I'm sure you know, Draco Malfoy's father is a Death Eater who now resides in Azkaban Prison." I nod.

"Well, and do not blame young Draco for this, his son is also a Death Eater. He was initiated into it this summer. Voldemort saw his family as a "disappointment" because of all the things Lucius had failed to do." Dumbledore's looked sorrowful when he was speaking about Draco's predicament, but I had already guessed it. I knew he was gonna be just like his father… daddy's boy.

"Well, Voldemort gave Draco a mission to do. This mission was going to be the hardest mission they had to complete so far. They had to infiltrate Hogwarts."

"Why would they have to infiltrate Hogwarts?" I asked, but then it clicked. "They sent Draco to kill you, didn't they?"

Dumbledore nodded in sadness. I rose from my seat about to go curse that boy into oblivion. I couldn't lose the only parental figure I had left. Then I stopped.

"Why aren't you expelling him or sending him to Azkaban?! He deserves it!" I exclaimed.

"Sit down, Ms. Evans, and I will explain why." I did as I was told. "I already dieing. Now, what I am about to tell is very difficult to understand, but you must try to. There are very dark objects of magic called Horcruxes. This object is what one would do if one wanted immortality."

"Like Voldemort, sir." I asked. He nodded.

"This is when one splits the soul, and hides it in an everyday object, such as a book," He held up a black leather diary that looked as though something had burst out of it. "Or a ring." He showed me a creepy looking ring on his hand, which had turned black and deathly looking.

"Professor… your hand, why is it black?" I was stunned.

"It's a curse Lord Voldemort put on this ring to stop anyone from wearing it. And before you say anything, taking it off won't help. I am going to die, Alaina." By then, tears were streaming down my face. I didn't want to lose him.

"Professor… You're all I have left. How can I stop this?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I will explain that in one moment, but let me tell you how Professor Snape is involved in this." I nodded.

"This is a bit complicated. Professor Snape is a bit complicated. From a very young age, Severus was very good friends with Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mother. While she was sorted into Gryffindor, he was sorted into Slytherin. Severus ended up falling in love with Lily, while Lily later on fell in love with James. Severus, being in Slytherin, fell in with the wrong crowd, Death Eaters. When Severus found out that Lily was to be killed, he begged Voldemort to not kill her, and Voldemort obliged with one condition. She must not try to save Harry, but she did. When she threw herself in-between the curse and Harry, it rebounded and Voldemort created an unknown Horcrux- Harry himself. Severus earlier had come to.me to try and save her, and, as you know, Peter Pettigrew sold them out to Voldemort. Anyways, to protect Harry, Severus became a double agent for me. I needed him to infiltrate Voldemort's army, and he did as told. I knew, though, the only way Voldemort would really trust him was if he killed me. I made him promise that, if Draco is unable to kill me himself, which I know he will be, then Severus will do it."

I nodded, very upset about all of this but not wanting to show it. "Why are you telling me all of this, Professor?"

"Because I have a mission I want you to go on. Like you may think, Tom Riddle was unloved as a child. He had no one. Tom grew up in a Muggle orphanage constantly hated because he was different. When he came to Hogwarts, he found a sense of belonging. He was sorted into Slytherin, being that he is the descendent of Salazar Slytherin, it was only natural. Tom quickly made a group of "friends" or followers, if you will. They listened to his every order, and that is how the Death Eaters were made. Back then they were called the Knights of Walpurgis. Tom was very calm, collected, and cautious. No one, not even myself, knew what he was capable of."

"I am so sorry sir, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you telling me all this?" I interrupted him.

"I am telling you this Ms. Alaina, because my mission for you is to stop this. If you do what I am asking you to, everything will be different. There will be no war. You, Harry and everyone else who has lost someone because of Voldemort will not have. Nothing will be the same." He said in a very serious manner.

"Anything, Professor!", I nodded anxiously. I could stop my family's death! I could stop this war! But how?

Professor Dumbledore pulled something tiny out of his pocket, and held it out to show me.

A time turner?

Then it hit me. He wanted me to go back in time!

Heyyyyyyy everyone! Ok so this is my first book ever published! I want all of you to know that I am only 16, so not everything will be perfect. I also want you to know that I did this without a Beta reader. I am looking for one. If you are interested, then message me. I will appreciate it thoroughly!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Saving Riddle"!!!


	2. A Word with Dumbledore (2)

Okay, so it has taken my awhile to update, but like I said, I'm busy with other things. Anyways, thank you to all how commented and voted!!!! I hope you like this chapter!

March 30, 1997

Alaina's P.O.V.

He wanted me to go back in time. He wanted me to save the world. Me, the Mudblood. Suck on that, Pure-blood prats!

"Sir, am I correct in assuming that you want me to go back in time?" I asked, clearly amazed at the opportunity.

He nodded. "Yes, my dear, you are. I know that you have had a very tough past with Voldemort, but if you want to change everything, you need to get to know him. You need to try and change his ways. He had no friends, and I believe that one true friend can change his ways. Imagine having no one in your life who cared about you. Wouldn't you be bitter and seek revenge for no one caring?" He asked.

"I agree that I would be angry at the world, but I wouldn't go on a murdering, rampage." I could not, nor would I, ever give justification to Voldemort for what he has done. Everyone has a past they don't like. You just have to suck it up, and move on. I mean, he murdered my family. How am I supposed to try and be friends with him?

As if Dumbledore read my mind, he said, "The Tom Riddle in this time period hasn't done the things that Lord Voldemort has done. You must understand this in order to understand him. If you accept this, the time period in which you are going to be sent back to is before his fifth year. I know that you are a current sixth year, but I am sure we can work something out. Anywho, what will it be Ms. Alaina? Will you try to save Tom Riddle, and in turn, save everyone else?"

I already knew the answer to that question before he had explained everything. Right when I had heard that I could save my family and others, I knew what my answer was going to be.

"Yes, of course Professor. When do I leave?" I asked, eager to get there and back.

"Tomorrow, I will give you permission to go to London while everyone else is at Hogsmeade. I will supply you with the money you need. While there, I would like you to pick up necessities, such as clothing, shoes, and other things you know you may need. You will leave June 30. That is the night everything will happen. I ask that you leave as soon as you hear of everything. You will need to come in here, find this compartment," he showed me a tiny space in his desk, "and leave as soon as you can. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you if they had somehow found out.

"Yes, Professor, I will.". I promised, feeling sadness but also hope come over me. He nodded, in reply.

"Good. Now, speak of this to no one. If you tell even one person, it could jeopardize the whole mission." He, once again was deadly serious about this. I would be too. The fate of the whole wizarding war, and more could be at risk if I mess this up. No Pressure…

"I understand completely, Professor. Say nothing to anyone. The night that everything happens, leave as soon as possible."

He nodded, and smiled. "I knew yous would be the right one for this. Severus had his doubts, but I told him."

I scowled. Why am I not surprised? Professor Snape and I had a rough history, though nothing like Harry Potter's. I just simply didn't like him, knowing he was a prejudice son-of-a-bitch. Now, though, I actually have respect for him because he risked his life for Harry's, for everyone's. He is still risking it.

I smiled a genuine smile, feeling slight heartache at remember how he was risking it. I can't believe Dumbledore had this all planned out. He truly is the greatest wizard of all time.

"Okay, you are dismissed. I trust that you can keep this secret. The fate of everything and everyone rests on you." Again, thank you Dumbledore. No pressure.

I got up to leave, but right before I made it to the staircase, he turned and said to me, "Ah, yes. Ms. Evans, another thing. I will be giving you lessons on Legiliemency and Occlumency. Mr. Riddle was very advanced at this during the time you will go back to."

"So, you mean he could read my mind?" I asked, slightly agitated. If he could read my mind, won't he see what I am up to?

"If you don't master Occlumency, yes. I will teach you how to place false memories in your mind, so he won't suspect you. If he does, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, he will kill you.

Shivers crept up my spine. Seeds of doubt were suddenly planted in my mind, but I quickly stopped it. I could save my family! I could save my friends and their friends and family. I had to do this!

"Okay, when do we start?"

Okay, thank y'all for reading my story again! I am so happy that some of you seem to like it! This was sort of a filler chapter. Like I said. I have no set time for anything! I have a lot on my plate. But, hopefully, everything will be planned out soon.

I would also like to ask y'all's opinion on my story. I want to know your views on my characters, plot, and storyline, so if you could comment some of that, that would be awesome!!!!!!

Anyways, I'm grateful to all of you! I would like all of you to continue reading my story!


	3. Decisions

Alaina's P.O.V.

After leaving Professor Dumbledore, I walked through the halls. My mind was racing with possibilities of what could happen. Professor Dumbledore trusted me with something as important as this, and it was flattering, but I could die.

But you could save your family!

That was the only thought that kept me going. I was not Gryffindor. I was a Hufflepuff for Helga's sake! I'm not smart, like a Ravenclaw, or brave, like a Gryffindor, or even cunning, like a Slytherin! I'm loyal and trustworthy. I mean, he could pick anyone. There were girls like Hermione Granger, or Cho Chang who would be much more qualified for this job! No wonder Snape pushed for me not to do this. I don't even know if I can do this!

I pushed that from my head. I had to be confident and calm, or else he would kill me on spot, and I could not have that! I had to be able to keep a secret or else Dumbledore would die, and my family will have died for nothing.

Making my way to the Hufflepuff Common room, I made a quick stop at the kitchen, which wasn't a waste, as I quickly noticed the boy at the table, Harry Potter himself.

I was about to turn around and pretend I was never there, but I heard "Oh, Hello miss. Can Tibby get miss anything?"

Harry's head quickly turned, flashing with panic, but once he saw who it was, he visually calmed. Although we weren't the best of friends, we did work together in Dumbledore's Army. I was one of the first people to accept that Voldemort was back. This brought us closer due to everyone trying to push him away.

He smiled at me and patted the seat next to him. I returned his smile, and moved to sit next to him. Looking at Tibby, I said "Um, yes, I would like some hot chocolate and some bread pudding, please."

Tibby nodded very quickly while saying, "Yes miss, of course! Tibby will be right back!"

The house elf didn't even wait for me to say 'thank you' before she apparated away. Well, okay then.

I looked back to Harry, who looked as though his mind was drifting to different places. I would be too if I had to deal with the fact that there were horcruxes in the world. I mean, parts of Voldemort's soul are out there in the world. Not to mention the fact that someone is trying to kill Dumbledore. This means a Death Eater is inside the castle. I knew who it was, but no one else did. Harry has all of this on his shoulders, and somehow, he isn't showing it in the slightest.

"Hello Alaina, how have you been this year?" Harry asked casually. He had put his cup down, letting the blanket fall over his shoulders.

"I've been doing the best I can, Harry. What about you?" I didn't want to flat out lie and tell him I was fine because I wasn't, but I didn't want to tell him that sometimes I cry myself to sleep, wishing I could see my family again. I didn't want to tell him how stressed out I was due to the whole time turner thing. I don't think he needs anymore stuff to worry about.

He nodded slowly, twirling something around his fingers around some type of bottle, which had a gold liquid in it. If my guess is right, that is Felix Felicis. The he said "Same, I guess. I just can't believe everything that's happened. I mean, we can never have a break, it seems. As soon as one bad thing happens, another does."

He said it calmly, but I knew he was a mix of emotions, just like I was. We were scared, angry, sad, and confused. We didn't know who to trust, and who not to trust. Just this morning, I thought Snape was a slimy Death Eater snake, and while he may be a Death Eater, he is still one of the bravest people I think I have ever known. Who in their right mind would try to deceive Voldemort? Oh yeah, me.

This is basically a death sentence, but I will do it. I will do it for everyone who has died because of him or his followers. I will do it for Harry, who is just as much an orphan as me, and I will do it for my family, whose lives ended too quickly. No more doubting myself.

Tibby then decided to make an entrance with my hot chocolate and bread pudding which looked absolutely amazing, by the way. I smiled at her, and said a quick 'thank you' before shoveling the food in my mouth.

After eating about half of it, I looked at Harry and asked "How are we going to get through this?"

He moved to look at me directly. Then Harry said solemnly "I don't know, but I do know that all of us are talented enough to face off against him and his Death Eaters. We have prepared for this. We will beat him. I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't."

We both knew what would happen, and it wasn't something either of us wanted to think about.


End file.
